earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Joker 2
Characters * Red Claw * Robin * Riddler * Joker * Harleen Quinzel Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2006, 2142 EST VOX Archive * Joker: jumper cable sparks, screaming Alright, Boy Blunder... Tell me, how did that feel? laughter Was it shocking? laughter I bet it was! laughter * Robin: cough Actually, I think that expletive pun hurt more than anything. spit Your jokes are lame, clown. chuckle Get some new material. laughter * Joker: laughter Oh, he's got a little fight in him... laughter This is going to be fun! How much longer until we're live? EDDIE! How much long- * Riddler: Another five minutes! Setting up these rerouted signals takes time. We don't want the Batman tracing the signal back- * Joker: Just get it done! jumper cable sparks, teeth clattering, sparks, screaming, sparks, silence What?! What happened? We lost power?! * Riddler: It'd be easier if you stopped using jumper cables... You're messing with the computer equipment. sigh I'll go find a fuse-box. * Joker: Make it quick, Eddie! Bird-Brain here doesn't have all day. He's soon gonna be an Internet sensation! laughter Hmm... No electricity... How about the crowbar? Hmm? * Red Claw: Joker! landing on floor What do you think you're doing? This defies my father's wishes! Stop this immediately! * Joker: Stop what? grunt, blood splatter This? blood splatter But it's so fun! chair and body falling over, whack Maybe you want to try it? * Red Claw: You dare defy my father, clown? Release the boy this instant and you might just escape my father's wrath. Continue this and suffer the consequences! * Joker: Consequences? laughter Like what? * Red Claw: opens, frantic screaming, feet dragging, thud, whimper My men will gut your little doll. We know she helps get you out of Arkham. We know you care for her. * Joker: Harley?! What are you doing here! I told you to get me a sandwich! * Harleen Quinzel: Sorry Mister Jay... Her and her... uh... ninjas(?) grabbed me in the parking lot. * Red Claw: So how about it, Joker? Give me the boy and you can have your groupie... * Joker: No. I have plans for the kid. Go ahead! She means nothing to me! [Harleen Quinzel: Mistah Jay!] Shut up, Harl. You can't even get me a damn sandwich... You're useless to me! * Red Claw: I will kill her, Joker! I am being serious. * Joker: I know... groan believe me, I know... It's so boring! loaded sleeve holster engaged, gunshot, gunshot, gunshot, laughter, three bodies hitting floor Oh-ho-ho! laughter Tic-Tac-Toe! Three dead ninjas in the row! Now, we're having fun! laughter Except for you, Nyssa. Go sit in the corner like a good girl. laugh Now! raspberries Har! What are you doing? [Harleen Quinzel: I j-] You just? [Harleen Quinzel: I jus-] You just what? Shut up and go get my sandwich! ricochet, screams Now, dammit! Trivia and Notes * The VOX Box narrates the death of Jason Todd at the hands of the Joker, parodying the real life vote asking comic readers to call a phone number to decide if Jason was to live or die in the A Death In The Family storyline. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Harleen Quinzel 2. Links and References * Oracle Files: Joker (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Nyssa al Ghul/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Joker/Appearances Category:Harleen Quinzel/Appearances Category:League of Assassins/Appearances Category:Laugh Pack/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances